Interrogation Cruciatus
by Vija-Thorn
Summary: Voldemort finds out about Snapes alliance with the Order of the Peonix and doesn't like it one bit. Rated M for torture. Don't read it if you don't like that kind of thing. Captured, Chained.


**INTERROGATION - CRUCIATUS **

"You were my most trusted Servant and you betrayed me." Voldemort said, raising his wand and pointing it towards a dark figure chained to the nearest wall.

The room was dark, only lit by a dozen or so candles placed around the room and on a table by the door. The fire light danced across the Dark Lords black robes and cast eerie shadows on the cemented stone walls.  
Snape's dark eyes gazed defiantly at the not quite human man from under a veil of black, greasy hair. He did not speak.  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"Crucio!"

Snape's face contorted in pain. His eyes shut tight and his mouth opened in a silent scream. The shackles dug into his wrists as he unintentionally put more body weight on his arms. He writhed in pain.  
Voldemort stopped the curse, lowering his wand a fraction.

"Tell me Severus, how long have you been a double agent?" The Dark Lord said, his high pitched voice cold. His mouth turned down into an ugly frown when the other wizard failed to answer.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled again, sweeping toward Snape and jabbing his wand into his prisoner's chest when he was close enough.  
This time Severus couldn't help but give Voldemort the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He flung his head back as excruciating pain tore through his body. The shackles cut into his wrists, breaking the skin this time and he felt warm blood run down his arms and soak into his sleeves. The chains around his ankles to prevent him from lashing out jingled as he tried to do just that.  
A few minutes later Voldemort stopped the curse.

Snape's head fell forward onto his chest as he panted trying to catch his breathe. Voldemort grabbed a fistful of his prisoner's hair and tugged his head back. He pressed his wand into Snape's throat.

"I don't plan on killing you Severus. I plan on making this go on forever. I will torture you until the day you die. But, perhaps, if you tell me everything I want to know than I will let this end right now.

"Where is the Order of the Phoenix located?" The Dark Lord asked slowly, his voice full of malice.

Severus shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. The thought of folding and telling the Dark Lord everything he knew had crossed his mind more than once. But if he did everything would be lost. Potter would die, Voldemort would win the war and the only woman he ever loved would have died for nothing. Snape opened his eyes and met the Dark Lord's gaze.

"No." he whispered, his voice hoarse.

With a cry of rage Voldemort pressed his wand even harder into his prisoner's throat.

"CRUCIO!" The Dark Lord screamed.

The pain was so great that, before he was even able to make a sound, Snape's voice caught in his throat. He made a choked coughing sound as he tried to find enough air to fill his lungs. He shut his eyes tight and struggled, trying to escape the other wizard's wand and the pale white hand still grasping his hair.

Voldemort pressed his wand even harder into Snape's throat, baring his teeth as he continued the curse. Severus thrashed, trying to escape the pain and the chains holding him, until he had almost no strength left. The Dark Lord stopped the curse only when a woman strode into the room.

"I'm deeply sorry for interrupting my lord but an urgent matter has come up." Bellatrix Lestrange said.

Voldemort released his hold on Snape's hair and swept toward the door to speak to his servant.  
Breathing heavily, Snape allowed his head to fall forward, his chin resting on his chest. He clenched his jaw, battling the aftershocks of pain still radiating through him and the pain from the deep gouges in his wrists. He straightened his body trying to take the weight off his arms, the shackles bit in less and thus alleviated the pain a small amount.

Severus kept his eyes shut and tried to listen to the conversation taking place in whispered voices in the hallway. In the course of a few minutes the only words he was able to catch were the name Harry Potter and his own name.  
Snape opened his eyes when he heard foot steps echoing down the hall but was met with the sight of Bellatrix standing in the doorway, smirking at him.

"Did I NOT always say that you couldn't be trusted?" she said, drawing her wand.  
Snape lowered his head in a way that made his hair cover his face, covering the pained expression that he couldn't seem to hide. He was still able to make out the distinct form of Bellatrix walking towards him.

"The Dark Lord has left you in my care for the time being." She said, dragging her nails across his chest. "And I will take good care of you."  
She turned around; arms crossed, and leaned back on him. He hissed in pain when her back made contact with his still sore body. She made an amused sound hearing his discomfort.

"The Dark Lord tells me," She said stepping back and turning to face him. "that you won't tell him what he wants to know."  
Her eyes managed to meet his from behind the veil of dark hair.

"But don't worry Severus Snape," She continued, her smile turning into a mocking frown. "He WILL break you."  
Bellatrix raised her wand and Snape clenched his fists.

"Crucio."

Severus felt the pain envelope him once again. Thrashing with strength he thought was long ago spent; he didn't even hear himself scream.  
Finally, when his vision was blurring and his body sagged Snape passed out. The sound of Bellatrix Lestange's laughter echoed in the dark room.

* * *

This is my first story so be kind please! And also, I think I made it very clear about the content and what it was about so please no hate.

I honestly don't know where this came from. It kind of popped into my mind one night so I picked up a pencil and started writing.

Anyway, I hope you liked it.

~May


End file.
